Far away
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Krótka historyjka o tym, jak Roy reaguje na nieobecność naszej kochanej pani porucznik. Romantyczne, ostrzegam. Royai.


A/N: Witam witam! To dopiero mój drugi fic na tej stronie, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Pisałam go jeszcze w wakacje, ale nigdy nie miałam czasu go tu wrzucić. Za to teraz... :) Po prostu: enjoy!

xxxxxxxxx

Pewnego dnia pułkownik Roy Mustang stanął zaskoczony w drzwiach swojego gabinetu. Jego podwładni unieśli brwi na widok bezgranicznego zdumienia na jego twarzy.

Mustang jeszcze raz uważnie obrzucił spojrzeniem pomieszczenie, a potem zwrócił się do swoich podkomendnych:

- Gdzie jest porucznik Hawkeye?

- Dostała przeniesienie – odparł Havoc, w pewien sposób współczując przełożonemu. – Do Kwatery Wschodniej.

Mustang popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

- Niemożliwe – oznajmił spokojnie. – Wiedziałbym o tym. Musiałbym podpisać zgodę na przeniesienie.

- Hm – odezwał się Breda. – Podpisał pan.

- Co??? Jak to?

- Sam widziałem ten papier u pana na biurku – powiedział Breda. Wymienił znaczące spojrzenia z pozostałymi. „To dlatego nie protestował".

- Jak znam życie, to nawet go pan nie przeczytał – Havoc wbił Mustangowi ostatni gwóźdź do trumny.

Roy popatrzył na nich zdezorientowany. Havoc prawdopodobnie miał rację. Pułkownik nigdy nie czytał papierów, które dostawał do podpisu od Hawkeye. Ale, cholera, mogłaby mu chociaż wspomnieć, że w tych papierach znajduje się zgoda na jej przeniesienie. Na twarzy Mustanga odmalowało się niedowierzanie i coś na kształt troski.

- To… to że co, że… że jej nie ma? – zapytał niezbyt inteligentnie.

- Tak jakby – odparł Breda.

- A… ale… - zaczął Mustang.

Jego ręce podniosły się, jakby chciał im coś wytłumaczyć, ale zaraz opadły z powrotem. Usłyszeli tylko bezradny głos pułkownika:

- Ale… to… niemożliwe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Riza ze złością zaczęła się wypakowywać w swoim nowym biurze. Jej wściekłość, rzecz jasna, była skierowana przeciwko Mustangowi. Głupi kretyn. Oczywiście, nawet nie przeczytał zgody na jej przeniesienie, tylko odruchowo ją podpisał, tak jak każdy inny papier.

Tylko że to nie był „każdy inny papier". To był dokument, który przenosił ją z Centrali na Wschód, z daleka od wszystkich, którzy byli jej bliscy.

- Niech cię szlag, Mustang – mamrotała wściekła Riza pod nosem. – Żeby wyciąć mi taki numer… Jak tylko wrócę, to…

Ale świat nigdy się nie dowiedział, co groziło Royowi Mustangowi ze strony jego adiutantki, bo w tej chwili w drzwiach ukazał się nowy dowódca Rizy.

- Skończyła pani rozpakowywanie swoich rzeczy? – zapytał uprzejmie.

- Tak, pułkowniku – odparła Hawkeye, stając „na baczność". – Zaraz będę gotowa.

- Dobrze – drzwi się zamknęły i porucznik znów została sama.

„Muszę się uspokoić", pomyślała. „Pułkownik Mustang po prostu tego nie przeczytał. Mogłam to przewidzieć. Trzeba mu było o tym wspomnieć, a nie liczyć na jego wątpliwą skrupulatność. Gdyby wiedział, co to za papier, prawdopodobnie nigdy by go nie podpisał, tylko postarałby się to wszystko wyjaśnić".

xxxxxxxxxx

- Gdybym wiedział, co to za papier, nigdy bym go nie podpisał – mamrotał do siebie poirytowany Mustang. – Wyrzuciłbym go w diabły.

Minęły już dwa tygodnie, od kiedy Hawkeye wyjechała, i jej nieobecność mocno już dała się pułkownikowi we znaki. Nikt go nie poganiał, nie ustawiał po kątach, nie mówił, co ma robić, słowem – nudno było! Co prawda Mustangowi przydzielono nową adiutantkę, ale ta dziewczyna nic, tylko wpatrywała się w niego jak w obraz. „Tak jest, panie pułkowniku", „już, panie pułkowniku", „a może kawy, panie pułkowniku?" A gdzie „pułkowniku, proszę natychmiast przestać się obijać i zabrać się do pracy", albo „podczas deszczu jest pan bezużyteczny, więc proszę się odsunąć"? Oczywiście, jego nowa adiutantka była bardzo kompetentna, ale problem w tym, że była zbyt uległa i stawiała się na każde skinienie dłoni przełożonego. A takich kobiet Mustang mógł mieć przecież na pęczki.

Riza była inna.

Mustang nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale jak tak teraz pomyśleć, to Hawkeye była dla niego ważniejsza, niż przypuszczał. Była powierniczką jego tajemnic, i, tak, jego przyjaciółką. Wydawało mu się normalne, że jest zaraz obok, niczym dobrze znany element wystroju wnętrza na właściwym miejscu. Tak jak swoje rękawiczki, które zawsze musiał mieć pod ręką, tak i Rizę musiał mieć zawsze przy swoim boku. Jej obecność traktował jak coś oczywistego. A teraz nagle zniknęła. I kiedy patrzył na swoją nową adiutantkę, myślał o tym, że to Riza powinna siedzieć na jej miejscu. Brakowało mu jej wielkich, bursztynowych oczu, jej strofowania, w ogóle jej obecności. Poczucia, że jest gdzieś blisko.

Nawet nie przypuszczał, że tak bardzo będzie za nią tęsknił.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kwatera Wschodnia, mieszkanie Rizy Hawkeye.

Porucznik usiadła na łóżku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Ostatnie dni były wprost okropne. Nie chodziło jednak o nowych współpracowników i dowódców, bo byli to całkiem sympatyczni ludzie.

Problem tkwił w tym, że brakowało jej tych starych.

Ciągle miała przed oczami Fuerry'ego, Fallmana, Bredę i napuszonego Armstronga. Pamiętała wesoły uśmiech Havoca i czarne, tajemnicze oczy swojego pułkownika.

Tego ostatniego brakowało jej najbardziej. Akurat za nim tęskniła w szczególny sposób.

Riza Hawkeye kochała Roya Mustanga. Był to fakt pewny i niezaprzeczalny. Darzyła go tym uczuciem od wielu lat, chociaż on nigdy niczego nie zauważył, a już na pewno nie kwapił się, aby to uczucie odwzajemnić. Kiedy się w tym wszystkim zorientowała, próbowała walczyć sama ze sobą. Walczyć z tą miłością, która z każdym dniem przybierała na sile, nie dając się stłamsić. Porucznik postanowiła zatem dać swym uczuciom inny wyraz, bo nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na to, aby tak po prostu ujrzały one światło dzienne. Stała się „adiutantką idealną", uosobieniem kompetencji i dyscypliny. Pomagała Mustangowi, jak tylko potrafiła, i wspierała go całym sercem. Zbliżyła się do niego, została jego przyjaciółką. To wciąż było dla niej za mało, ale nie narzekała. Nadal skrzętnie ukrywała swe uczucie. Była w końcu silną kobietą.

Nie miała oczywiście pojęcia, że wszyscy dookoła widzieli jej poświęcenie, i już dawno odkryli prawdę. I że psioczyli na Mustanga, bo nie dostrzegał, jaki skarb miał tuż pod bokiem.

Ale cóż, może kiedyś…

xxxxxxxxx

Pułkownik Mustang miał już dość. Jego nowa adiutantka nie umywała się do Hawkeye. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale Riza poświęcała się dla niego, była przy nim, kiedy tego potrzebował, a nowa porucznik po prostu wypełniała swoje obowiązki i... to było wszystko. A on pragnął tego wsparcia, które zawsze dawała mu Hawkeye, pragnął tego, żeby tu z nim była, potrzebował tego, bo on…

- Kocham tę kobietę – powiedział do siebie cicho Mustang, zatapiając palce w swoich czarnych włosach. – I zrobię wszystko, żeby ją odzyskać.

xxxxxxxxx

Ostatnimi czasy Mustang chodził tak nerwowy, że wszyscy woleli się do niego nie zbliżać, zważywszy na to, że był Płomiennym Alchemikiem. Nawet jego najbliżsi podwładni trzymali się od niego z daleka. Ale od całkiem niedawna Havoc i jego koledzy zauważyli, że rozdrażnienie pułkownika ustąpiło miejsca czemuś nowemu. To była jakaś dziwna zaciętość, jakieś dążenie, które pochłaniało większość czasu ich przełożonego. Nie wiedzieli jednak, co było tego przyczyną.

A prawda była taka, że Mustang usilnie zajął się załatwianiem kolejnego przeniesienia dla porucznik Hawkeye.

Poza tym nastąpiła jeszcze jedna zmiana w zachowaniu pułkownika. Z niespotykanym u niego zapałem zaczął… pracować. Tak, właśnie – wszystkie dokumenty były na czas wypełnione i podpisane, a sam Mustang siedział w swoim gabinecie i pilnie pracował. Doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby była tu Hawkeye, to pewnie i tak musiałby to wszystko zrobić. A kiedy ona wróci, musi zastać wszystko w najlepszym porządku. Tak postanowił. Dlatego też nigdy nie miał zaległości i wypełniał papiery na bieżąco, dokładnie je czytając.

Tak bardzo chciał, żeby było jak dawniej.

Poza tym miał już pewne przykre doświadczenie z podpisywaniem dokumentów bez uprzedniego ich przeczytania.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jeśli ktoś czegoś bardzo chce i niestrudzenie do tego dąży, w końcu osiąga swój cel. Pułkownik Mustang dokonał prawie cudów, aby tylko Hawkeye wróciła do Centrali. Skutek jego działań był taki, że dwa tygodnie później Riza znowu stanęła na progu Centralnej Kwatery Głównej.

Przy wejściu powitali ją Havoc, Breda, Fallman i Fuerry, którzy na wieść o jej powrocie bardzo się ucieszyli. Im też brakowało ich pani porucznik, jedynego kobiecego pierwiastka w składzie, a zarazem niemal najważniejszego elementu sztabu. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka zrobili, było postawienie nowych zakładów w sprawie relacji Roy-Riza. Bo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że sytuacja uległa gwałtownej zmianie.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – oznajmił Havoc, taszcząc jej walizkę. – Pułkownik chodził taki nerwowy, jak cię nie było, że wszyscy bali się do niego podejść. Nigdy go takiego jeszcze nie widziałem.

Riza spojrzała na niego bacznie.

- Pewnie obijał się przez cały czas – westchnęła ciężko. – Ale koniec tego dobrego. Już ja się za niego wezmę…

- Wcale się nie obijał – Jean niespodziewanie wziął Mustanga w obronę. – Pracował pilnie przez cały czas.

Riza przystanęła i popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- PRACOWAŁ??? – zapytała w najwyższym zdumieniu.

- Bardzo skrupulatnie – potwierdził Breda. – Aż nie do wiary.

- Wszystkie papiery miał wypełnione na bieżąco – powiedział Fuerry.

- I przeczytane – dorzucił Havoc z naciskiem.

Riza wodziła powątpiewającym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, ale tylko uniosła brwi.

- No dobrze – skwitowała. – A jego nowy adiutant?

- Adiutantka – poprawił ją Havoc, ale szybko dodał: - Kompetentna dziewczyna, ale to właśnie chyba ona najbardziej działała mu na nerwy.

- Taka była okropna? – zapytała z uśmiechem Riza, odczuwając pewną ulgę.

- Nie, była całkiem miła – odparł Jean. – Ale wiesz co? Wydaje mi się, że po prostu brakowało mu ciebie.

Zerknął znacząco na kolegów.

- Cóż – stwierdziła Riza bez przekonania, choć zaskoczyły ją przypuszczenia Havoca. – Zobaczymy.

Doszli już do gabinetu Mustanga. Hawkeye bezceremonialnie pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Zastała tam pułkownika, który stał pod oknem, zwrócony do niej plecami. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi obrócił się, a na jego ustach zagościł radosny uśmiech.

- Porucznik Hawkeye – powiedział, wyraźnie zadowolony.

Havoc postawił walizkę na podłodze przy drzwiach i razem z kolegami dyskretnie się wycofał.

Riza w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteś z powrotem – dodał Mustang głosem, w którym słychać było ulgę.

- Ja też się cieszę, pułkowniku – odparła Riza.

Przez chwilę żadne nic nie mówiło, napawając się widokiem drugiego po tak długiej rozłące.

Ciszę przerwało wejście nowej adiutantki Mustanga.

- Formularze – powiedziała przymilnie, kładąc papiery na jego biurku. Obrzuciła Hawkeye niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem i wyniosła się z pokoju.

- Moja tymczasowa adiutantka – wyjaśnił Mustang. – Dziś jest jej ostatni dzień w tej roli.

Riza rzuciła okiem na stosik papierów, po czym zasiadła przy biurku i zabrała się za ich wypełnianie.

- Co robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony Mustang.

- Pracuję – odparła Riza. – Po to wróciłam.

„Wróciłaś, bo ja tak chciałem".

- Słucham?

- Nie, nic – pułkownik zorientował się, że chyba wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos. – Ale to jest moje zadanie.

- No cóż – Riza odłożyła na chwilę długopis. – Słyszałam, że podczas mojej nieobecności ciężko pan pracował. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak to się w ogóle mogło stać, ale podobno to prawda. A w takim razie należy się panu nieco odpoczynku. Wypełnię te formularze i tylko dam panu do podpisu. W końcu znów jestem teraz pańską adiutantką.

Zdumiony Mustang zamrugał.

- Ależ zapewniam cię, że mogę to zrobić sam – odparł. I dodał zaraz: - Przysięgam, że teraz już czytam każdy papier, jaki mi wpadnie w ręce.

Riza uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i powróciła do swego zajęcia.

- Nie wątpię, ale zrobię to za pana.

Mustang przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał dociekliwie.

Riza podniosła głowę.

- Co robię?

- To – podszedł do niej i pochylił się, opierając ręce na blacie biurka. – Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy ja czegoś nie zrobię, ty zajmujesz się tym zamiast mnie? Dlaczego zawsze tak pilnujesz moich interesów?

Nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła tylko na niego, trochę zaskoczona tym nagłym pytaniem, a trochę…

- Dlaczego? – naciskał Mustang.

- Bo jestem pańską adiutantką – odparła, po części zgodnie z prawdą.

Pułkownik zacisnął usta.

- Nie wierzę ci – oświadczył stanowczo. – Na pewno jest jakiś inny powód. Jaki?

Riza spojrzała na niego z wahaniem. Nigdy w życiu by mu tego nie powiedziała, ale jego natarczywy głos sprawił, że się poddała.

Odwróciła wzrok.

- Naprawdę pan nie wie? – zapytała cicho.

Oczy Mustanga rozszerzyły się nieco, kiedy te słowa do niego dotarły.

Riza niemal natychmiast się zreflektowała. Sięgnęła znów po długopis.

- Zapewniam pana, że to nie ma wpływu na moją pracę – oświadczyła.

Oniemiały Mustang patrzył na nią przez moment, a potem odezwał się:

- Riza, wiesz, że ja…

- Wiem – przerwała mu szybko. – Dla pana jestem tylko adiutantką. Wiem o tym doskonale.

Popatrzył jej w oczy i potrząsnął głową.

- Nic nie wiesz – oznajmił i odszedł w drugi kąt pokoju.

Riza wpatrywała się w plecy swojego pułkownika z mieszaniną zaskoczenia, ciekawości i nadziei. Podniosła się z krzesła i stanęła obok biurka.

- Co… co pan chce przez to powiedzieć?

Posłużył się jej słowami.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz?

Odwrócił się i podszedł do niej o kilka kroków. Sięgnął ręką do jej twarzy i lekko uniósł jej brodę. Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. W te jej piękne, bursztynowe oczy, nieco rozszerzone zdumieniem.

- Chodź tu – poprosił cicho.

Wykonała polecenie. Mustang drugim ramieniem otoczył jej talię i ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Z początku było to tylko delikatne muśnięcie warg, które jednak stopniowo przerodziło się w głęboki, pełen uczucia pocałunek. Trwał on kilka długich chwil, które obojgu wydały się zaledwie króciutkim błyskiem. Riza wtuliła twarz w ramię Roya. W nieskazitelnej ciszy, która zapadła wokół nich, usłyszała jego cichy szept:

- Kocham cię…

xxxxxxxxxx

Och, no tak. Wiem, perfidnie romantyczne. Ale było wyraźnie napisane: "cathegory: romance", więc nie mówcie, że nie ostrzegałam :P

Mam jeszcze parę innych ficów do wrzucenia tutaj, więc jakby ktoś był zainteresowany, to zapraszam :) No i oczywiście czekam na recenzje :) Wiem, że ten styl pisania może nie jest najlepszy, ale to było pół roku temu. Od tego czasu zdążyłam się poprawić. Naprawdę ;P


End file.
